


Und ist nicht mein Grab mir erhellet?

by onestepatatime32



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Takarazuka Revue Musicals, 銀の狼 | Gin no Ookami | Silver Wolf - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-sort of merged silver wolf and phantom of the opera, M/M, Sexual Content, cw: silver wolf and all the unhealthy relationship dynamic that entails, rey feeling terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime32/pseuds/onestepatatime32
Summary: Rey’s desperation to shield Silver from the past that’s doing its best to catch up to them has led him down many roads in the months since he nursed Silver back to health, but this is a new one.
Relationships: Ray/Silver (Gin no Ookami)
Kudos: 3





	Und ist nicht mein Grab mir erhellet?

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of contextualizing this, this takes place in an alternate universe where the characters and plot of Silver Wolf are transposed somewhat onto the setting and story of Phantom of the Opera, specifically (though not exclusively) the Yeston/Kopit musical version of the story. In this, Michel’s wife, prior to the murders, was an up-and-coming opera singer and he worked as a pianist.

Silver cocked his head to listen to the music drifting down from the theatre above them as the second act of the opera played out. “I know this tune, I wonder where I’ve heard it…” His fingers drummed along to accompany the bright melody unconsciously. “It’s...sad, I think, for some reason.”

_ A special performance of Beethoven’s ‘Leonore, oder Der Triumph der ehelichen Liebe’! One night only! _

Rey weighed his options. “ _ One night only! _ ” It had only been a few months since they had begun hiding out beneath the Palais Garnier. Despite the precariousness of their situation, there had been no indication that Silver recalled a shred of his past until now. Why did it have to be  _ this?  _ He cursed mentally.

_ [Opening this week! Beethoven’s stunning triumph of courageous love! Featuring the starring debut of Madame Claire Lavroux in her first performance as the brave and beautiful heroine.] _

Michel Lavroux’s wife’s debut performance. Rey had hoped this production would slip by unnoticed by Silver with how busy he was keeping him, but as the songs continued his hands began to dance a more complicated pattern across the rickety rail. His breaths came in time with the music. Rey felt sick. 

Bracing himself for a choice he knew he would regret, he snaked one arm around silver’s shoulders and took his twitching hands in the other, spinning him around and pinning him with a gentle kiss before he could protest or get drawn further into his mind. Silver melted into his touch as he guided his hands under his jacket. Distantly, through his haze of desperate, guilty prayers, Rey hoped this distraction would be enough to chase away the phantoms that pursued Silver. He knew it wouldn’t. It never was, it never could be. No matter how hard he held onto him they would eventually find him and pull him away. Rey’s touch could do no more than delay the inevitable, if even that. But he had nothing left but to try. 

He trailed kisses along Silver’s wrist as he led them deeper into the bowls of the theatre. The air down here had an icy bite even in the makeshift bedroom; Silver shivered as Rey guided him to the bed and shrugged off his own jacket. Rey knelt between Silver’s knees where he sat on the bed and let his hands wander as he unbuttoned Silver’s shirt slowly, savoring the jumps in breath his touches pulled from the beautiful man before him. They had never gone this far before; a kiss here, a night spent wrapped in each other’s scent there, but Rey was horrified by the idea of touching Silver with the same bloodsoaked hands that had silenced everything Michel Lavroux was and held dear. This, now, was past the point of no return. 

Silver did anything but protest, and that made it all the worse. He let Rey undress him slowly, reverently, let him admire every inch of his wiry body, let him tell him he was beautiful. He pulled Rey into his arms on the bed and seemed so at home close to him Rey could almost forget he was doing even this in an attempt to force the past farther into oblivion. 

_ “Oh, what unnamed joy—” _

The love theme began to filter to them through the halls. Silver’s soft moans under Rey quieted as his gaze began to drift far away. His hands fell from Rey’s waist. “Rey…” He asked shakily. “What—what is my name?”

Rey bit back a wild cry of frustration. Impulsively, he jerked Silver’s head back against the pillow by his hair. Silver whimpered and arched his back against the bed, and Rey hated the way his heart jumped at the sound. He released the fistful of hair, ashamed even if the harshness hadn’t alarmed Silver. It took a moment for the words to form. “Silver is the best I can give you.” 

Silver’s voice was still distant. “Say it, then, please...please.” 

“Silver…” Rey laced his hand back through the hair at the nape of Silver’s neck and let the word come out muffled and gasped between lips and tongue against his naked throat. “Silver...Silver.” Rey tried to ignore the melody of the love theme that permeated every corner of the room singing of the blessings of joy in love given by the mercy of God as he pulled back to move lower, pressing more kisses down Silver’s stomach and along the delicate forearms wrapping around him. 

Silver groaned. “Please...again…”

_ “Thank you, oh God, for this delight…” _

Rey was losing patience with every note he caught of the performance as he paused to breathe. How dare this follow him here, how dare  _ he  _ use it as an excuse to violate this boundary? He choked the name out a fourth time, a fifth, a sixth between desperate, indelicate kisses to the hollows of Silver’s hips, the insides of his thighs, every inch of him. The obscenely beautiful sounds this drew from Silver made Rey wonder if Hell could hold torments greater than what one felt on Earth.

“That name.” Silver panted as Rey pinned his wrists above his head with one hand and began to travel between his legs with the other. “It only sounds right if you say it.” 

Above them, the lovers still sang in praise. 

**Author's Note:**

> While Beethoven’s ‘Fidelio’ might not necessarily be the perfect contextual historical fit for this setting and moment, I thought it was very THEMATICALLY fitting and couldn’t help myself.   
> The title is a line from ‘Gott! Welch Dunkel hier!’, which Florestan sings in prison as he dreams of his wife coming as an angel to rescue him from his torment; the love song referenced throughout is ‘O namenlose Freude’, sung when Leonara and Florestan are reunited when she comes for him.


End file.
